Sonic 3 and Knuckles
Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''is a 1994 platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series for the Sega Genesis. It was developed in the United States by members of Sonic Team working at Sega Technical Institute, and was published by Sega, debuting worldwide in the first half of 1994 The game is a sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and follows on directly from the end of the game, in which Sonic defeated his enemy, Dr. Robotnik; crash-landing on a floating island, Sonic encounters new character Knuckles the Echidna, and must once more retrieve the Chaos Emeralds while also working to stop Dr. Robotnik from relaunching his ship, the Death Egg. '''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles' were originally to be released as one game, but due to time and financial constraints, it was later split into two separate games. However, Sonic & Knuckles contained "Lock-on Technology", where the Sonic & Knuckles cartridge would be put in the Sega Genesis system, and then another game could be placed onto the top of the Sonic & Knuckles cartridge itself. When Sonic 3 is used in this manner, it enables the player to play through both games as one, titled in-game as Sonic 3 & Knuckles. This features several additions to the games not available otherwise, such as small alterations to the levels, and being able to play through Sonic 3 levels as Knuckles, or Sonic & Knuckles levels as Tails, and the ability to save progress in all of the game's levels. The Completionist Sonic 3 and Knuckles was featured as the 6th episode of The Completionist. It was re-uploaded to ThatOneVideoGamer on January 16th, 2012. Jirard loves the increase in graphical quality compared to the first two Sonic games. He's also a fan of the bonus game to get the Chaos Emeralds. As for gameplay, Jirard appreciates the options for characters, especially when the games are connected together, but notes co-op can be hard when trying to communicate instructions. He also finds it a relief that for the first time, Sonic has a save system. In particular, Jirard stresses that getting all 14 Chaos Emeralds is more than worth it, as Hyper Sonic is incredibly fun to play as. At the end of the episode, Jirard initiates a No Shave November contest on Facebook, with a Skyrim bundle as the grand prize. After this announcement, Jirard finds a tweet from Edmund McMillen challenging him to complete his game, Super Meat Boy, foreshadowing the next episode. Trivia * This is the first review of a Sonic game, and of a Sega game. * Jirard later played this game on Grumpcade, a spin-off of Game Grumps. The Completionist New Game Plus Sonic 3 and Knuckles was the sixth game Jirard re-reviewed as part of The Completionist New Game Plus, after removing the original review from his channel. In his re-review, he notes how the release of Sonic Mania has caused him to rethink some of his love of the game, but ultimately still considers it worthy of completion, and loves it to this day. Super Beard Bros. On November 19th, 2012, the very first episode of Super Beard Bros. was uploaded. The first series was Sonic 3 and Knuckles, and was the debut of the channel. On February 18th, almost 3 months later, the finale episode was uploaded, ending the series. Finale Special The finale episode was a special episode, showing off some cool things that are related to the game. *'Super Tails' #can be achieved after collecting all of the Super Emeralds in the second half of Sonic 3 and Knuckles. In this form Tails flashes white and is surrounded by golden birds who circle him and attack enemies. #The birds that surround Tails are called Flickies. They are initially blue but gain excess energy surrounding Tails. #Tails was originally going to get powers from the Chaos Emeralds, but the designers thought he was too young and needed the extra strength from the Super Emeralds. #The Flickies are the only way to kill the ghosts in Sandopolis Zone Act 2. #To distinguish the difference between Super and Hyper, they only made it so Tails can only become Super Tails. There is no Hyper Tails. Another way they demonstrate this is Hyper Sonic can break through barrriers that which Knuckles can as well. Tails gets no such power. *'Super and Hyper Knuckles' #Hyper Knuckles flashes white and remains invulnerable while you have rings. He plays the same as regular Knuckles, meaning he doesn't game any more abilities like Sonic gains the Light Dash and Tails gets the Flickies. #Knuckles story is shorter than Sonic's and Tails'. Knuckles story finishes with a battle in Sky Sanctuary. He mistakenly attacks Egg Robo, to which Mecha Sonic responds by starting a fight. Knuckles makes quick work of him but Mecha Sonic retreats to the Master Emerald and uses its power to become Super Mecha Sonic. *'Sky Sanctuary from Sonic Generations' #This zone contains Grape Trees. There is no refence to grapes in Sonic 3 and Knuckles, other than in the instruction manual in which it says, "Knuckles favorite food is grapes." #This zone also contains the rising Death Egg, which is a callback to Sonic and Knuckles. #Sonic Generations does not include any levels from Sonic 3, they count Sonic 3 and Knuckles as one game. Trivia *This series is what gave birth to the Running Joke "Clenching." It first came to be in Episode 3, titled Super Clench Brothers, in which Jirard gets the 7th Chaos Emerald. Upon narrowly missing a red sphere, Jirard says, "Clench your butt Alex, here we go!!" To which Alex replies, "It was already clenched." Episodes #Dawson's Creed #IT'S A TEAM EFFORT! #Super Clench Brothers #No Carnival is Like This #Two for One Special! #The Mushroom Hill Gang #M&M #The Return of Hyper Sonic #Super Scion #The Death Star Egg #Sonic 3 And Knuckles Finale! Category:Sonic 3 and Knuckles Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Sega Genesis Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus